


i'm down on the daydream (that sleepwalk should be over by now)

by peachypunk



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Banter, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Omega Steve Harrington, Pack Dynamics, Soft boys being soft, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypunk/pseuds/peachypunk
Summary: “Is that, uh, a good idea?” Billy asks, clearing his throat. It’s not like he wants to go back to Neil’s, but Steve is an unmated omega. Having an alpha like Billy around wouldn’t be the best for his reputation.The doctor looks like he wants to laugh. “I’m pretty sure Mr. Harrington can handle himself,” He says, “He’s the one who volunteered.”AKA Billy stays with Steve while recovering from Starcourt and end up finding a home, a pack, and maybe a boyfriend?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 30
Kudos: 387
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2020





	i'm down on the daydream (that sleepwalk should be over by now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carerra_os](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/gifts).



> written for the Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2020! prompt was for abo or creature fic with soft boys and i really hope it turned out okay because i am BAD at writing soft things
> 
> this was originally going to be a '5+1 waking up' fic, but then i just kept adding more so it turned into this. 
> 
> i hope you like it!

_September 21st, 1985_

“Mr. Hargrove,” Doctor Owens greets as he reaches for Billy’s chart, rousing the dozing alpha, “How are you feeling today?”

Billy licks his lips and sits up in the hospital bed, blinking sleep from his eyes. “I’m ready to get out of this fucking hospital, Doc,” He says, baring his teeth a bit. The alpha’s been ready to leave since he woke after Starcourt and has been here two months after that, bored out of his skull as the staff had run test after test. Not every day you see a modern-day Lazarus. 

“I’m sure you are,” Dr. Owens replies calmly and Billy shifts, restless. His wolf doesn’t like being caged, but the doctor’s used to his bullshit by now. Everyone that sees him is used to him- nurses, assistants, researchers- each one of them knows he’s all bark and no bite. 

Even Max and her little friends aren’t scared of him anymore. Not since the first time they visited, tiptoeing into his room like he was still the big bad alpha they saw die a couple of weeks ago, and Billy had just gasped out an apology like a man drowning, unsure if he was going to live or die again, but needing to get it out in case it was the latter. 

After that “the Party” seemed to have a rotation: a couple of the six loud teens plus a very tired looking Steve Harrington coming to visit him nearly every day. It was almost nice.

“Billy,” The doctor says and Billy looks at him, “About your discharge, your sister informed me of the….strenuous condition of your home life,” He says and Billy tenses, a growl bubbling up from deep in his chest.

“I’ll be fine,” He bites out. He can take care of himself. Doctor Owens gives him a smile.

“I know you will be,” He says and Billy takes a deep breath and uncurls his fingers from the bedsheets. He doesn’t want his claws to shred them. Again. 

“I know you will be because we’ve arranged for you to spend the rest of your time healing elsewhere,” Owens continues and Billy’s head snaps up.

“What? Where?!” He asks.

“With Steve Harrington,” The doctor informs him and Billy’s stomach flips and he swallows hard. Steve is...they aren’t friends really. 

Steve stays in his hospital room sometimes, but Billy figures that’s mainly because the omega is always driving a couple of the kids or Max. They would talk every once in a while when the nerds geeked out over something or argued. He found out that Steve had moved from his parent's mansion into a tiny one bedroom apartment above one of the stores downtown and that he worked at the Family Video with some chick that tagged along on the party’s visits every once in a while. 

And sometimes Steve would sneak Billy a soda or snacks after he bitched about the hospital food. And he gave Billy a couple of Jonathan’s cassettes. Never Steve’s because Billy had scoffed at the WHAM! tape in his walkman and said ‘ _you’ve got terrible taste, princess’_. And, on one memorable occasion, Steve passed him a pack of smokes, after he had looked around frantically to make sure Max was nowhere in sight.

So, maybe they were sort of friends?

“Is that, uh, a good idea?” Billy asks, clearing his throat. It’s not like he wants to go back to _Neil’s_ , but Steve is an unmated omega. Having an alpha like Billy around wouldn’t be the best for his reputation.

The doctor looks like he wants to laugh. “I’m pretty sure Mr. Harrington can handle himself,” He says, “He’s the one who volunteered.”

* * *

_October 3rd, 1985_

Billy wakes up, cock hard and throbbing between his legs and the heady scent of omega thick in his nose. He can still almost taste the neck of the pretty omega in his dream and it makes his teeth ache. He grunts and kicks the covers from the pullout couch off of himself.

It’s becoming almost routine now. Wake up. Jerk off. Brush teeth. Breakfast. Rinse and repeat each morning. He’s just glad Steve is a heavy sleeper and doesn’t usually get his ass out of bed until Billy is done eating, even if his little morning routine is entirely the omega’s fault. 

Living with Steve in his tiny apartment has been _fine_ . It’s good, actually. They’ve made it work except for the one pesky detail that is Billy can’t get away from his fucking scent. Steve’s scent is steeped into every corner and it’s driving Billy crazy. He resists the urge to jerk off in the living room, to get _his_ scent all over and see how the omega likes it for a change, and stomps to the bathroom instead. 

He’s just got the coffee brewing when Steve pads into the kitchen in a pair of sweats and a threadbare t-shirt, yawning. His hair is sticking up everywhere as he rubs at his eyes and his shirt must have shrunk in the wash because it rides up with the movement, revealing a sliver of pale skin that makes Billy lick his lips and then look away. He tries to focus on the coffee pot in front of him, but then Steve is brushing against him, a line of heat where he presses against Billy’s side to peer around him.

“Coffee?” Steve asks blearily and his scent is thick with sleepy softness, but Billy can still smell that signature scent that is _Steve_. All citrus and spice and fucking sunshine. Billy swallows hard and pushes him back gently. 

“Not done yet, Harrington,” He grumbles and Steve makes a whining sound before turning to slump in a chair at the rickety little kitchen table. He puts his head in his hands and Billy snorts.

“Why are you up so early, pretty boy?” He asks.

“I have to open today,” Steve mumbles and then squints up at him, “Remind me why I should go to work?”

“Because you have to pay for this place?” Billy says, gesturing around Steve’s surprisingly tidy kitchen. Even tidier now that Billy’s living there. Steve wrinkles his nose.

“I could probably get away with paying for it with the money my Dad sends. Especially with you helping out.” He says. They don’t mention the reason why Steve’s allowance had been guiltily reinstated by his father or why Billy has government hush money. It’s more money than Billy knows what to do with and he’s stuck here until they’re done using him as a lab rat, so he’d insisted on paying some form of rent while he’s crashing here.

Billy hums. “Robin would kill you,” He says and Steve drops his head between his forearms, snapping and pointing at Billy blindly. 

“That’s the one,” He says. Billy rolls his eyes and fights to keep a fond grin off his face. Steve is such a nerd. Billy turns back to the coffee pot. It has almost enough for a cup so he pours a mugful. He taps the side of it, hesitating, before he turns around and places it next to Steve’s head. 

“Here,” He grunts, “You got like twenty minutes to get to work if you’re opening.” Steve’s head flies up and he looks at the clock, eyes going wide.

“Shit!” He curses, shooting up from the table and swiping the mug, taking a sip as he walks out of the kitchen, making a face as he burns his tongue. Billy shakes his head and leans against the kitchen counter to wait for a second cup to drip through, dimly aware of swearing and a small crashing noise in the other room. The omega was a walking disaster. 

“Hey,” Steve’s voice is much more awake sounding when he jogs back into the kitchen a few minutes later, work clothes thrown on and hair barely styled as he places his empty mug in the sink. Billy makes a questioning sound in the back of his throat, watching the last of the coffee drip through. 

“Thanks,” Steve says softly and he noses at Billy’s jaw in a friendly little nuzzle before he’s pulling away again. Billy stays rooted in the spot, one hand frozen where it’s gripped around the handle of the coffee pot, cheeks burning as Steve makes his way, oblivious, to the front door.

“See you later!” Steve calls over his shoulder and it's only the sound of the door slamming that jolts Billy into finally pouring himself a damn cup of coffee.

* * *

_October 6th, 1985_

“That’s not what I’m saying, Steve.”

“Then what _are_ you saying?”

A pair of arguing voices wakes Billy up. He’s been taking a lot more naps lately, still has days where he’s exhausted by 10 am and needs to lie down because everything _hurts._ Steve never says anything when he catches him sleeping on the sofa in the middle of the day, but Billy still hates it. It makes him feel weak and exposed.

Billy stretches a bit, sucking in a breath at the way it tugs on his scar tissue and then flops back, tilting his head over the armrest to look towards the door. He can’t see Steve, blocked from view by a wall, but he can see his shadow gesticulating wildly as he talks to the woman at the door. 

“Steve, it was great that you offered to do this, but we just think maybe you haven’t thought it through.” The woman says and Billy freezes, stomach swooping. He sits up, slow and quiet, ears straining to hear more.

“No, _you_ don’t think I’ve thought it through, Nance. But I did. And now he’s here and we’re _fine_ , so just drop it.” Steve says, voice low and rushed, like he knows Billy was asleep and didn’t want to wake him. 

Billy can feel his heart beat loud in his chest and he stands slowly, shuffling quietly closer to the front door.

“Steve,” Nancy hisses, “You have a borderline _feral_ alpha living-”

“Billy is _not_ feral.” Steve snaps and Billy has ice in his veins. The entire apartment is still and deadly quiet for a long moment. Then, finally, Nancy sighs.

“Okay,” She says softly, “Okay, I’m just...I’m worried about you and I know you can take care of yourself but Billy is...I just wanted to check-in.” 

There’s a long beat of silence again and Billy leans against the shallow wall separating him from the odd pair.

“Yeah, okay,” Steve sighs and Billy can imagine the way he’s pinching the bridge of his nose right now, “Look, Nance, me and Max appreciate you dropping some of his stuff off, but I think you should go.”

“What?”

“It’s not great if you stick around, being another alpha and all-”

“Steve, what are you talking about?”

“The doctor said he couldn’t go home because being around another alpha would be too strenuous-”

“Oh my god.”

“-so I don’t think it’s good for you to be here.” 

“Steve, he couldn’t go back home because his father is a piece of shit who beat him, not just because he was another alpha!” 

Billy’s stomach drops, heart rate spiking because she _knows_. That everyone knows, apparently. He’s about to round the corner when Steve speaks again.

“Billy’s doing good here so far. I don’t want to take any chances with his recovery if-”

“What would me being here possibly do?”

“I don’t know! He could get territorial or aggravated and want to fight and end up hurting himself or something.”

“He’d want to fight? Has he been _violent_ since he got here?! I _told_ Jonathan that letting an alpha like that live here was-”

“Nancy!” Steve cuts her off with a rare omega growl, “Billy is _fine_ . I am _fine_ . I just want you to _leave_ .” He says, angry and clipped and Billy can almost _see_ the alpha narrowing her eyes.

“Steve-”

“Leave. Please? Can’t you just do that for me!?” Steve says harshly and there’s a moment of silence before the female alpha huffs.

“I’ll call you tonight.” She says and then the door is shutting heavily to the sound of her footsteps walking away. Billy finally steps around the wall when he hears a soft thud and Steve sigh loudly against the door. 

“Not my biggest fan, huh?” Billy asks, watching amusedly as Steve nearly jumps a foot in the air. 

“Don’t _do_ that!” Steve snaps, spinning to face him and Billy perks up, eyes sparking to life as they trail up and down the fiery omega.

“Woah, kitten’s got claws,” Billy says and Steve crosses his arms, hiding his hands from view, as a pink blush starts to tinge his cheeks. “ _And_ fangs,” Billy teases, reaching out like he wants to poke the tiny baby omega fangs peeking out and hitting his plush bottom lip. Steve swats at his hand. 

“Shut up,” He says, clearly embarrassed in a way Billy cannot understand. He loves when an omega has some fire in them and he’s seen Steve feisty and wild more times than he can count now. It’s kind of hot. 

Who was he kidding? Everything Steve did was kind of hot.

* * *

_October 12th, 1985_

Steve wakes to the smell of garlic and onion and olive oil and his stomach rumbles instantly. He’s had a week of early morning shifts at Family Video, Keith has been making him and Robin reshelve the entire store before any customers came, so he’s been crashing once he gets home in the afternoon. 

Steve pads into the kitchen to find a pan with tomato sauce bubbling away on the stove and another, deeper steel pot on the burner behind it. He didn’t even know he owned half of these kitchen things before Billy started living there. 

The alpha liked to cook. And he was pretty good at it. Better than Steve at least, although that wasn’t hard. The omega was a disaster in the kitchen, usually relying on take-out and frozen meals, so it had been a surprise the first time, when Steve came home and found Billy in the kitchen. 

Steve thinks it might appeal to Billy’s alpha, being able to cook and provide in some way, since he can’t do much else while he’s still healing. And Billy may act like he doesn’t care, but Steve doesn’t miss the way the alpha’s chest puffs out proudly every time Steve grabs a plate of what he’s made. 

Steve peers down at the sauce. He doesn’t know a thing about cooking, but whatever it is smells _good_.

“Hey, Harrington. What have I said about staying the fuck out of my kitchen?” Billy barks at him, appearing out of nowhere to hip check him out of the way.

“It’s _my_ kitchen,” Steve grumbles, fighting to keep a blush off his face.

“Yeah? And I’ve seen you burn _water_ , so don’t touch.” Billy says, grabbing the spoon.

Steve rolls his eyes and hooks his chin on Billy’s shoulder. “I was just gonna try a bite,” Steve complains as the alpha stills and then relaxes against him, warm against Steve’s front. Billy’s sharp scent fills his nose and Steve can’t tell if his mouth is watering for the food or the boy in front of him.

“What is it, anyway?” Steve asks, cutting his gaze to Billy until the alpha huffs out a laugh and starts to stir the sauce again.

“Pasta _Puttanesca_ ,” Billy says, snickering as he steps away from Steve to turn the burner down to a simmer. Steve huffs.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it. I just think you’ll really like it.” Billy says and Steve narrows his eyes. “Now get out of my kitchen,” Billy adds.

“Fine! Chef Billy always has to take over _my_ kitchen because he’s _so_ much better at cooking than I am and _always_ knows exactly what - Fuck!” Steve curses loudly as he turns, full speed, and rams right into the corner of the kitchen table, interrupting his rant to suck in a pained breath. Not exactly the exit he had been going for. 

Pain blooms across his hip and Steve presses his palm over the spot as he curses. Billy is on him in an instant, hands fluttering over him before he’s tugging Steve’s hand away and rucking his shirt up. Steve swallows hard as gentle fingers brush over his hipbone, already starting to go red and warm, and he sucks in a breath. Billy’s glances up at him.

“Didn’t break the skin,” Billy comments, brushing his thumb over Steve’s hip again, and Steve’s heart feels like it’s about to beat out of his chest. “That’s good,” Billy says and Steve just nods. Billy bites his lip before he lets his hand drop. “You’re gonna have a nasty bruise though.” 

“Yeah,” Steve breathes and then clears his throat, pathetically dazed from just the alpha being so close and smelling so good and _touching_ him. “I’m just gonna-” He gestures towards the living room behind him, but he doesn’t move. Billy nods and licks his lips, eyes flicking down to Steve’s mouth.

The sound of hissing water makes them startle apart. Billy whips around to lift the pot that’s bubbling over off of the burner so he can turn down the heat.

“See? This is why you’re not allowed in my kitchen, Harrington!” He exclaims and Steve can only flip him off half-heartedly, cheeks tinged pink and the ghost of Billy’s touch on his hip lingering as he heads into the living room.

* * *

_October 24th, 1985_

A loud series of knocks has Steve sitting up with a groan, blinking sleep from his eyes as he looks at the clock. Who the hell is here so early after a full moon? The knocking continues, ramping up to an annoying pace as Steve drags himself out of bed and stretches, hissing at the pull of sore muscles. Shifting always makes his whole body ache the next day, like his bones and sinew are still settling under his skin. 

He sighs and walks to the front door, vaguely noting the empty couch as he passes. He yawns and throws open the door to reveal a haggard-looking Billy leaning against the frame, fist still raised mid-knock. Steve stares wide-eyed as he takes in the overall state of the alpha, covered in dirt with cuts on his cheek and brow.

“Jesus, Harrington, it took you long enough,” Billy growls as he shoulders past him, wincing as he stalks through the room with a slight limp.

“What happened to _you_?” Steve asks, letting the door swing shut behind him.

“Nobody told me there were fucking bobcats in Indiana,” Billy snarls and Steve’s eyes go wide before he shakes his head, muttering about _dumb fucking alphas_ under his breath as he follows Billy into the bathroom.

“Sit,” Steve says, nodding to the edge of the tub and Billy stares at him, jaw clenched. “ _Sit,_ ” Steve repeats, a low growl entering his tone, before he opens the cabinet under the sink and rummages around. He can hear the alpha grumbling behind him as he complies. 

Steve pulls out some basic first aid stuff he keeps on hand, mainly some band-aids and Neosporin for when the kids come around and DND nights get rowdy and some heavier supplies just in case things from the Upside Down decide to pop up again. When he turns around, Billy has his jeans rucked up to expose a knee, bloody and bruised, and Steve lets out a low whistle.

“Got you pretty good, huh?” He says, wetting a washcloth with warm water before he crouches next to the alpha. “This might sting,” He warns and Billy just grunts. Steve glances at him before he focuses on gently dabbing around the wounded knee, trying to clean the blood away as best as possible. The alpha remains pretty stoic until Steve has to press over the messiest area and Billy hisses, claws coming out to dig into the bathtub tile. 

“Sorry,” Steve breathes, moving over the area as quick and gentle as possible, but he can still hear Billy panting above him, the sour scent of pain stinging his nose. 

“You know, most people would stick with their pack on the full moon,” Steve says quickly and he can feel Billy’s gaze heavy on him as he tosses the washcloth into the sink and grabs the Neosporin. “That way they have someone to shift with, maybe wouldn’t have to go toe to toe with a bobcat by themselves,” He says and the alpha huffs above him.

“In case it escaped your notice, Harrington,” Billy says as Steve spreads a thick layer of ointment over his knee, “I don’t really have a pack,” He says bitterly and Steve pauses, swallowing against the sinking feeling in his chest. Steve clears his throat and reaches for the pack of large bandages. 

“Max was waiting for you,” He offers up and the room goes still and silent with the exception of Steve’s hands, fingers fluttery as they try to apply the bandage correctly. Steve sits back, satisfied, and then glances up at Billy. The alpha has an unreadable expression on his face, just staring at the opposite wall, so Steve sighs and stands up, moving over to the sink to wring out the washcloth. 

The water goes pink before it runs clear and when Steve turns around again, Billy has settled onto the floor, leaning back against the tub as he tries to tug his pant leg back down. Then Steve is in Billy’s space again, bending down to dab at the cut on his cheek. Billy’s recoils slightly at the touch, gaze flicking to Steve sharply before he relaxes. Steve bites his lip before he tries again.

“I think we all kind of were,” He says, “Waiting for you, I mean. After you spent so many moons alone in the hospital, I kind of thought you would…” He trails off as he holds his tongue between his teeth, concentrating on getting the dried blood out of Billy’s eyebrow without disturbing the cut that had barely scabbed over. He can feel Billy’s blue eyes, heavy and piercing on him and he motions for the tube of Neosporin. 

The alpha bends to grab it and hands it over, their fingers brushing with static at the exchange and Steve pushes down the way the simple touch makes him want more. Billy never has an issue getting into Steve’s space, flooding him with casual touches and playful, biting remarks and the scent of smoke and leather and spice. It drives Steve crazy. But he knows the alpha is only around because he’s healing from Starcourt and because he needed a place that wasn’t his shitty parent’s house and Steve is not about to make a fool of himself just because the alpha appeals to his omega.

Steve doesn’t look at him as he starts to apply the ointment to Billy’s face. “Max waited at the treeline for hours. Thought for sure that you’d join us,” He says, “We didn’t want to leave you behind,” Steve says and Billy lets out a long breath, nodding and then wincing as the motion makes Steve’s fingers press against a bruise. 

“I’ll call her later,” Billy murmurs, closing his eyes as he settles against the tub. He looks tired. Battered to hell with dark circles standing out even amongst all the bruises, half-asleep as Steve plasters band-aids over the bigger cuts. 

When Steve has finished patching him up, he can’t stop himself from running his fingers absentmindedly through Billy’s dirty blonde curls. The alpha barely moves. Steve does it again, careful not to snag any knots or tangles.

“You need a shower,” Steve says softly and Billy hums.

“ _Later_ ,” He rumbles and Steve can feel it resonating deep from the alpha’s chest. He can feel the way it doesn’t stop even after Billy is done talking. The way it seems to get deeper as Steve continues to play with his hair.

“Are you…” Steve breathes out a laugh, “Are you _purring_?” He questions, absolutely delighted at the discovery, but his smile drops when Billy sits up quick, forcing Steve’s hand out of his hair and cutting off any purr he may have been making.

“No,” Billy says sharply and moves to get up, but Steve puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, no, it was…,” Adorable is the first word that springs to mind, but somehow Steve thinks that wouldn’t go over very well, “...nice.” Steve settles on, “It means you’re, like, happy right?”

Billy scoffs and pushes himself up. “Shut up, Harrington,” He bites out, but Steve can see the pink staining Billy’s cheeks and Steve can’t even try to hide the wide smile that blossoms on his face.

* * *

_October 28th, 1985_

Some days Billy is too restless, can’t nap even though his body is still tired and healing, so he pushes himself off the couch, blinking sleepiness from his eyes as he puts his hood up and heads to the Family Video down the street.

Billy peers in the windows, scoping out the scene before he pushes the door open. He doesn’t always like going in when there’s a ton of people. Too loud and so many scents. He likes when it’s quieter. When he’s able to talk with the omega and the snarky beta. It’s like he can relax into something more familiar when he’s hanging around Steve and Robin. 

Steve is at the counter alone, rewinding VHSs on the machine with his hair flopping into his face as Billy approaches.

“Hey, pretty boy,” Billy greets, something warm and possessive settling in his chest when the omega looks up and smiles at him like _that_. 

“Hey,” Steve says, smile growing wider, “I didn’t know you were coming by.” Billy stuffs his hands in his hoodie and shrugs. 

“Me either,” He says, “Thought I could pick up a movie for tonight.” Steve just hums and nods. 

“You should ask Robin for recommendations,” He says, “I get bitched at for my taste in movies every time,” Steve says, shooting Billy a grin like there’s some inside joke he’s in on. Billy starts to respond, when someone clears their throat to the side of him. Billy and Steve both look to see a tall, college-aged redhead staring at them with a stack of movies in her hands. She kinda reminds Billy of Max.

“Oh, sorry! Are you ready to check out?” Steve jumps to say, fake customer service voice firmly in place as he steps towards the register. Billy watches him for a second, the omega is so fidgety, talking with his hands and running fingers through his hair, before Billy pushes away from the counter.

He wanders through the aisles, picking up movies at random and reading the back, but none of them really hold his attention. Billy would never admit it, but he’s kind of trying to find something Steve would like. Steve usually joins him on the couch to watch a movie or something most nights, but it’s never a sure thing and if he could just find something that the omega would want to watch…

“That one sucks,” Robin’s voice almost makes him jump. Almost. Billy grins back at her and deliberately puts it back in the wrong place.

“Asshole!” Robin laughs and gently shoves him out of the way. “It’s like you exist just to make my job more miserable than it already is,” She says, putting the movie back in the correct spot. Billy raises his hands in surrender.

“You got me, Buckley,” He says, dropping his arms with a smirk, and she rolls her eyes. 

“Don’t you have other places you want to visit when you decide to grace everyone with your presence?” She quips and then glances between Billy and the front counter, “But I guess you can only stalk Steve here.” She says with a knowing smile.

Billy hunches his shoulders and bares his teeth a bit. “M’not _stalking_ him, Buckley,” He snaps and glances back at the omega only to freeze. There’s an alpha at the counter now. A pretty brunette woman who’s leaning against the counter and looking at Steve like she just wants to eat him up. 

Billy’s hands clench into fists at his sides, nails digging into his palm as he watches the alpha flirt with his- flirt with _Steve_. He watches as the woman laughs when Steve says something. A low growl starts deep in Billy’s chest at the display.

“Oh, wow, that is _hilarious_ ,” Robin says somewhere behind him, but Billy is too focused on the pair in front of him, teeth aching as bitter jealousy twists in his belly. His wolf, always closer to the surface nowadays, wanting to put himself between the two and...do _something_. He’s not sure what exactly, but anything to get that fucking look off of the other alpha’s face. He’s only brought out of it when a VHS hits the middle of his chest.

“Here,” Robin says, smiling as he’s forced to grab the movie and his eyes cut to her. “Steve will like this one,” She continues and she glances at the front counter, a wicked grin on her face, “I think he prefers blondes these days,” She states, shrugging, before she walks away again. Billy blinks after her and then snaps his gaze back to the front counter, relaxing a little when the woman is nowhere to be seen. 

Billy stomps back over, wrinkling his nose at the scent of the other alpha lingering near the counter. He wishes he wasn’t wearing a hoodie so he could put out his own scent, overpower and wash away everyone else’s scent until Steve could only smell _him_.

“We’re watching _Top Gun_ tonight? Hell yeah!” Steve says, grabbing the VHS from Billy’s lax grip. Billy blinks, brain stuck for a moment on the word ‘we’, before he clears his throat.

“Yeah,” He grunts out, “Robin said it’d be good.” Billy reaches for his wallet. Steve hums and then furrows his brow.

“Are you okay?” He asks and when Billy looks up, Steve is staring at him in concern.

“Huh?” Billy asks, his turn to frown up at the omega. Steve tilts his head, nostrils flaring, as he studies Billy.

“It’s just, you seem…upset,” Steve says. Billy rolls his shoulders.

“I’m fine, Harrington,” He says brusquely and Steve pouts.

“I’m back to Harrington now?” Steve says, “You’ve been calling me Steve all week.” He teases lightly and waves Billy off when he tries to pay for the movie. “I’ll just put it on mine,” Steve says easily, “But you’ve got to get us snacks.” He insists and Billy tries to ignore the way his heart flutters in his chest and his wolf settles.

* * *

_October 30th, 1985_

There’s a crashing sound somewhere in the apartment and Steve is awake, heart in his throat and nail bat in hand, in seconds. He creeps out of his room and frowns when he sees lights on down the short hallway. Billy usually turns them off when he goes to bed.

He rounds the corner to find the alpha pacing, gray sweatpants low on his hips and sweat darkening the collar of an old everlast workout shirt cut at his navel, as the scent of panic hits Steve’s nose. The room is thick with it. Fear, hurt, blind panic clogging the air to the point where Steve has to breathe through his mouth.

“Billy?” He asks, arms lowering the bat in his hands. Blue eyes flash red as they meet his and Steve’s eyebrows jump to his hairline. He’s never seen the alpha so on edge.

“Steve,” Billy grunts out, eyes darting all over the room, “Go back to bed.”

Steve blinks and his sleepy brain finally comes back online. He looks around the apartment, taking in the way the bookshelf has been moved in front of the window and the shredded bedding on the couch and the chair propped under the doorknob of the front door, and breathes out, slow and careful.

“Billy,” He repeats and the alpha snarls at him.

“Go. Back. To. Bed.” Billy grates out and the amount of distress the alpha is putting out almost makes Steve gag. He takes a step forward instead.

“It was just a bad dream, Billy, you don’t,” Steve tries, but when the alpha’s eyes flash red again and he bares his teeth with a growl, Steve decides to switch tactics, tossing the bat onto the couch as he puts up his hands in surrender.

“Okay, okay. You’re just doing such a good job,” He praises, cheering on the inside when Billy only blinks at him. Steve takes another step towards him. “You _are_. Such a good job, uh, A-Alpha,” Steve chances and Billy’s shoulders drop, some of the tension leaving his body as he looks at Steve like he’s just realizing he’s there. Steve concentrates on putting out a comforting contented scent as he walks towards him, letting out a happy trill when the alpha lets him within arms reach. 

“You did such a good job protecting our home,” Steve stumbles a bit, not sure what exactly Billy needs to hear to get him to calm down but Steve is willing to try. “Protecting us. Protecting me?” He says, voice lilting in a question, and the alpha’s eyes snap to his. Steve nods quickly, trying to give him an encouraging smile. “Yeah, you’re protecting me and doing so- so good, Alpha” Steve praises cautiously.

Billy huffs. “Omega,” He growls, “Go to bed. Safe.”

“Yeah, yeah. I can do that.” Steve says but Billy is still so tense, still leaking pain and panic and Steve cannot just go back to bed and forget this happened. “You know what would make me really safe?” He says, leaning closer to the alpha. Billy narrows his eyes with a huff, still glancing at the door.

“A nest,” Steve says, “One with an alpha in it,” He says and ignores the way his cheeks burn at the implication. 

Nesting was something usually associated with mated pairs, something omegas liked when they were in heat or helping their alpha through a rut, but Steve has known omegas and alphas alike to use them strictly for comfort. Steve clears his throat.

“You know, so you can protect me better?” Steve winces as the words come out, but Billy is looking at him intensely. Steve blinks and, suddenly, Billy is in his space, bullying him back down the hallway, something warm and electric in Steve’s belly as he lets himself be herded into his room. 

Billy stares from the doorway, eyebrows furrowing as he scowls at the bed. Steve takes in the disarray of his comforter and two pillows and scratches the back of his neck.

“Ah, not really much of a nest with only-” He starts but Billy cuts him off with a deep grunt. The alpha turns away and Steve’s heart rate spikes, stepping closer.

“Uh, I’ll just grab-” He tries but the alpha puts a warm hand on Steve’s chest and pushes him firmly back into the room. 

“Stay,” Billy growls and Steve would be lying if a shiver didn’t run through him. The alpha stalks away before he can even nod in agreement. Steve watches his retreating back for a moment, heat of Billy’s hand lingering, before he flops back onto his bed with a sigh. Alpha’s are confusing at the best of times and one that’s panicking and named Billy Hargrove? Steve may as well be playing chess. 

They’ve been good so far. It’s been nice having Billy around, even if Steve sometimes thinks he’s doomed to a slow, horny death with the way the alpha acts and dresses and smells all the time. They’re like real friends now. They hang out all the time, watch movies and joke around, eat together, go shopping, all of it. He would almost call Billy a best friend if he didn’t think Robin would kill him. Plus, he doesn’t think a best friend would make his heart flutter sometimes or make heat curl deep in his belly. He definitely hasn’t jerked off to any of his other best friends.

Steve is jolted out of his thoughts by a pile of blankets being dumped on the bed. Billy is looking down at him, looking a little more relaxed with a hint of a smirk on his face as he nods down at Steve.

“Nest,” Billy grunts out. Steve rolls his eyes but sits up. He actually likes nesting, used to make ones all the time when he was feeling lonely in his parent’s big, empty house. Ever since he got his new place, he’s been too lazy to make a proper one outside of his heats. He takes stock of what Billy has brought over and gets to work, piling a quilt Mrs. Henderson made him one Christmas next to some of the shredded remains of Billy’s blankets from the couch. 

Steve arranges everything pretty quickly, glancing up from adjusting a throw pillow to find Billy inspecting his window with a tight expression. His scars that stretch down from his chest and ribs stand out starkly in the moonlight and Steve has to curls his fingers into his fist so he doesn’t reach out and _touch_. He watches as the alpha’s gaze starts to flit across the room, no doubt looking for something to barricade the window with, and decides the nest is fine the way it is. Steve reaches out and tugs Billy’s hand, making the alpha start, wide eyes flying to Steve in a panic. Steve just gives him a smile.

“Nest is just missing one thing,” Steve teases lightly, but Billy just looks between Steve and the pile of blankets with a wary expression. Steve tugs on his hand again.

“Come on, Alpha, just lay with me for a little bit, okay?” Steve encourages softly, letting out trills and chirps as he gently tugs on Billy’s hand, and Billy finally moves towards the bed, his eyes trained on Steve the entire time, like he’s sure Steve is going to change his mind and just push him out as he climbs on. Steve just shuffles over to give him more room. 

Steve maneuvers them until they’re both comfortably in the little nest, lying on their backs, and Billy is all tense heat pressed against his side. Steve is a bit disappointed, he really thought nesting would help the alpha relax, but Billy seems more tense than ever. The silence stretches between them and deafens Steve’s ears until he can’t stop himself from fidgeting and clearing his throat.

“You know, Tommy used to say he could tell I was going to present as an omega because I would build forts as a kid, like it was just the beginning to building nests,” Steve talks into the air, ceiling tinted blue from the moonlight outside. “Which was a total lie, by the way, because he helped _build_ all those forts. And they seemed huge when we were kids. Like we used the whole sectional in the living room and I would steal my parent’s covers off their bed and…” Steve continues to ramble about everything and nothing, just talking to fill the dead space and maybe chase some nightmares away. 

Slowly, he can feel Billy relax next to him. The blankets surrounding cocoon them in the scents of comfort and safety and Steve and Billy and _pack_. Steve can feel the way Billy turns in a little, watching sleepily as Steve talks, nose right next to his hair as he soaks in everything Steve puts out, words and memories and warm citrusy happiness.

“Steve?” Billy mumbles after what must have been close to an hour. Steve glances down at him, swallowing hard at the freckles splashed over Billy’s cheeks. Billy’s eyes are closed. He could count them if he wanted to.

“Yeah?” Steve chokes out.

“Thanks,” Billy says, voice soft and sleepy and Steve swears his heart is going to burst.

* * *

_November 5th, 1985_

The sensation of something warm and heavy weighing Billy down makes him wake with a start, whole body tensing until the familiar scent of Steve’s pups settles his wolf enough for him to think coherently. He squints down to see flaming red hair on his chest and brown curls against his stomach where Max and El have apparently decided to cuddle and fall asleep _on top of him_. He shifts a little to find Will snuggled into his other side, head on Billy’s shoulder as he sleeps peacefully.

“Wha-?” Billy mutters sleepily and a soft laugh makes him turn his head. Steve is looking right at him, a small, fond smile on his face, from where he’s sitting on the pullout bed. Dustin, Lucas, and Mike all sprawled around the omega, soft snoring coming from one or all three of them.

“I think Max told them about the doctor saying you needed to spend more time with pack,” Steve whispers over the kids’ heads. “So,” He gestures around them, “a puppy pile.”

Billy frowns. “But I’m not-” He cuts himself off as Steve raises his eyebrows pointedly. “Shit,” Billy curses softly, “When did that happen?”

“Probably somewhere between the time you apologized and when El declared you the favorite,” Steve says and now that Billy is more aware of him, he can smell the _content happy omega_ scent coming off of him in thick waves. It tastes like sunshine. Billy swallows hard and nods shakily.

Steve smiles wider. “Even if you are a grumpy knothead alpha,” He teases and then holds up a hand, pointing to the sleeping pups, “Their words, not mine.” Steve clarifies, eyes shining with mirth and happiness. For his _pack_. Billy’s pack too now. The thought makes warmth spread through his veins like honey, slow and sticky, until something inside of him aches a little less.

“You’re stuck with us now,” Steve whispers conspiratorially, winking, and Billy’s fingers play with Max’s hair idly, the scent of his pack all around him.

“Could be stuck with worse, I guess,” He quips back, but he can’t quite keep the smile off of his face.

* * *

_November 14th, 1985_

Billy wakes up to a cold nose pressed against his neck and Steve’s hair tickling his jaw. The Empire Strikes back is still playing on the TV screen and Billy can make out the figures of the kids spread around the little living room in the low light. _Pack,_ his alpha settles on happily.

“I have no idea what’s going on,” Steve whispers sleepily and Billy turns his head to bury his nose in Steve’s hair. It smells like coconut and the citrusy omega scent that is all Steve and something goes all warm and gooey in his belly as the omega shifts closer to scent him back. 

“I think you can just watch the people shoot stuff,” Billy murmurs and Steve hums, nuzzling at Billy a little. It used to make Billy tense up, but months of living with a handsy omega has broken down his aversion of contact with friendly touches and comfort after nightmares and affectionate chirps.

“Dustin will kill me if my favorite one is the one with the teddy bears,” Steve says and a groan erupts from the other side of the room.

“They’re Ewoks, Steve, how many times do we have to go over this?” Dustin says and Billy can feel Steve’s breath ghost over his collarbone as he laughs.

“He’s probably too busy making out with his boyfriend to pay attention,” Mike adds, “Like can you guys stop being gross for two seconds?”

“Yeah, get a room!” Lucas adds and grunts as Max elbows him with a pointed look. Billy sits up quickly, face flushing warm.

“What?” He asks as Steve sits up lazily, their legs still pressed together on the couch cushions.

“This is _our_ apartment,” Steve says and Billy’s belly flips. He looks at the omega sharply, but Steve is focused on staring down the pups. “We could just kick you out and then you can go watch on Mike’s tiny TV,” He says and the kids roll their eyes.

“Whatever, Steve,” Dustin says, “But seriously, why didn’t you tell us you guys were dating?” He asks and Billy’s brain goes offline as everyone starts shouting.

“Everybody already knows!”

“Friends don’t lie.”

“Exactly! They still should have told us!”

“Why would they need to tell us? It’s so obvious!”

“Who cares?!”

“I didn’t know!”

“Steve is literally wearing Billy’s shirt!” 

The room falls silent as they all turn to look, Billy included. It’s one of his old Metallica shirts. He hadn’t even realized. Steve’s cheeks go pink and he crosses his arms.

“Alright, alright, chill!” He says, getting up from the couch and leaving Billy’s side colder. “If I make more popcorn will you all shut up and go back to watching the movie?” He says, already walking towards the kitchen. The boys shout some affirmations after him, but Max stares at Billy meaningfully from where she’s sharing the loveseat with El. 

Billy worries his lower lip between his teeth before he pushes off the couch too. He makes his way to the kitchen, avoiding Max’s swat at him as he ruffles both of the girls’ hair on his way. His heart races as he steps into the kitchen. 

Steve has his back to him, a bag of microwave popcorn already going, as he reaches up to grab a big plastic bowl from the cupboard. His t-shirt- _Billy’s shirt_ \- lifts a bit, exposing pale skin and dots of moles that Billy wants to connect with his fingertips. He swallows hard.

“So,” Billy says, clearing his throat. Steve turns towards him, cheeks still dusted pink, and sets the bowl on the counter next to him.

“So.” 

“So, _are_ we dating, pretty boy?” Billy asks, heart in his throat. Steve blinks at him and then looks away.

“I thought... I mean, everyone else seems to think so.” He says, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck. 

“What do _you_ think?” Billy asks and his skin is buzzing. He couldn’t look away from Steve if he wanted to. There’s a long pause and then Steve looks back at him. Brown eyes meet blue.

“I’d like that,” Steve says and Billy is frozen, half-convinced he’d misheard or is dreaming or something. Steve’s eyes go wide after a few long moments. “If you want to, obviously,” He babbles nervously and Billy’s feet finally become unstuck. “I really like you-,” Steve continues, “-but if you want to keep things-”

Billy kisses him.

It’s fierce at first, on the edge of too rough after months and months of _wanting_ , but it slowly melts into something softer, passionate as Billy’s tongue flicks across the seam of Steve’s mouth and Steve’s hand comes up to cup his jaw, fingers playing in his hair and making Billy’s heart skip a beat.

“Ugh, you guys are gonna burn the popcorn!” A voice yells from the other room.

Billy just flips off the whole living room, refusing to break the kiss even as the omega starts to laugh.

“I really like you too,” Billy says softly when they finally have to break apart for air, thumbing Steve’s cheek, “I’d ask you out, but I think the pack figured out we were dating before we did,” He says and Steve smiles, bright and happy like the sunshine he always smells like, and chases Billy’s mouth to capture his lips in another kiss.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> btw i love nancy, but just really wanted a scene that involved steve’s baby omega fangs coming out 
> 
> also the loose translation of pasta puttanesca is whore's pasta so billy is literally making himself laugh at his own lame joke
> 
> title is from You Make My Dreams Come True by Hall and Oates because Steve would 100% be a fan and puts them on to bop around to in his boxers as Billy cooks breakfast and Billy would shout at him to turn that shit off but lets Steve pull him into a dance anyway
> 
> please let me know if you liked in the comments! :)


End file.
